


nina & calle | a thousand years [+2x04]

by PurplexMist



Category: Our Time is Now, The Restaurant, Vår tid är nu
Genre: Christina Perri - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Sweden - Freeform, Video, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), World War II, YouTube, a thousand years, steve kazee - Freeform, svt - Freeform, vidder, vidding
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexMist/pseuds/PurplexMist
Summary: English subtitles available (CC) | HD + headphones---Hey guys,First of all, I want to thank you for 3K subscribers. You don’t know how much it means to me and to celebrate this I want to upload a video of my latest OTP Nina and Calle from the Swedish hit tv-series ”Vår tid är nu”, it would be translated as "Our Time is Now" in English but I think they call it "The Restaurant" outside Sweden.The series takes place in Stockholm the years after World War II (1945-1970). The season one aired last year, which took place in 1945-1949 and season two is currently airing on tv in the years 1945-1946. Season three will be on next year which is the last season and will wrap-up the whole thing.This video means a lot to me since I feel it’s one of the best videos I ever edited. I wanted it to be as raw as possible, and the idea was that I wanted to show their chemistry without any extractions, and that’s the reason why I didn’t add any text more than CC.Lots of love, Sabina___________________________________________________COLORING for THE YEARS:1945-1949: 100% B&W1949-1955: Almost 100% B&W1955-1956: 0% B&W





	nina & calle | a thousand years [+2x04]




End file.
